20 Razones por las que no necesito a Anezaki Mamor
by Alice87
Summary: Esta historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a anime16, asi q todo el credito es de ella. Yo simplemente me he tomado la molestia de traducir del ingles este one-shot. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.


Este oneshot pertenece a anime16, yo simplemente me he tomado la molestia de traducirlo, así que todo el mérito le pertenece a ella.

**Fue después de la práctica del club. Todo el mundo ya se había ido a casa, pero yo, Yoichi Hiruma, el gran comandante del infierno, estaba frente a mi portátil escribiendo las siguientes palabras:**

**20 RAZONES POR LAS QUE NO NECESITO A MAMORI ANEZAKI**

**20ª RAZON. **No la necesito porque atrae a demasiados chicos. A veces esos jodidos tíos de mierda iban al club de actividades solamente para babear por ella. Y eso me hace querer perseguirlos y chantajearlos por el resto de sus jodidas vidas. Entonces va ella se da la vuelta y les dedica una dulce sonrisa. Viendo eso, siento que mi jodido corazón se encoje y eso me jode tanto que no entiendo la razón.

**19 RAZON.** No la necesito porque ella es condenadamente amable. Recuerdo la jodida marcha de la muerte en Las Vegas. No importó lo mucho que intentase rechazarla que ella seguía volviendo para atender mis heridas. Sus hermosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. No es que estuviera observando cómo se movían sus labios o algo así, simplemente me di cuenta. Y sus labios no son bonitos, lo cierto es que son horribles! Agh, por qué le estoy dando explicaciones a un portátil? Vale… pasemos a la siguiente jodida razón.

**18º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque ella es el monstruo de los bizcochos. Pienso que no es normal tener esa adicción a los bizcochos. Ella se olvida de todo lo que hay a su alrededor en cuanto ve un bizcocho. Y cualquier jodida táctica que usé para atraer de nuevo su atención, fue un jodido fracaso. Por qué demonios prefiere a los bizcochos sobre mí— quiero decir, sobre todo el jodido equipo? No es que este celoso de los bizcochos o algo así, es solo que lo he notado.

**17º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque ella protege a los demás demasiado. Por ejemplo el acidente con los Hakushu Dinosaurios. Ese jodido monstruo de repente dijo que iba a romper los huesos de todos los de las gradas. Y sin dudarlo, ella se lanzó poniéndose delante de la jodida patines para protegerla. Casi me da un puto ataque al corazón. Cómo demonios, iba a hacerlo con su delgado cuerpo, podría haber muerto y yo nunca permitiría que eso ocurriera. Por qué cojones estoy contando esto… no es que estuviera preocupado por ella, es por el equipo. Si perdemos a la jodida manager entonces, quién atenderá al equipo?

**16º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque me da demasiado la brasa. Su cara se pone roja como un tomate, le sale humo de la cabeza y sus labios hacen pucheros. Algo que lo hace jodidamente irresistible—digo asqueroso. Lo hace jodidamente asqueroso. Por el amor de Dios, ella no es irresistible! Te lo estoy diciendo, jodido portatil!

**15º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque es demasiado estúpida. Ella no se da cuenta que yo—digo que el jodido mono la quiere. Entonces va ella y se pone a sonreír a los demás tíos sin saber que yo—digo que al jodido mono le duele. Mierda! Jodida manager y sus jodidos admiradores!

**14º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque ella me pone enfermo. La verdad no entiendo porqué pero cada vez que estoy cerca de ella mi corazón se acelera, se me revuelve el estómago y se me calienta la cabeza. Es una reacción alérgica? Tsch… maldita mujer! Hace que me confunda! Y por qué demonios le estoy contando esto a un jodido portatil?

**13º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque esta jodidamente loca. Hubo una vez cuando ella estaba un día soñando en clase. Me hipnoticé— digo enfadé por su estúpida, linda—ejem, su asquerosa… no LINDA… cara que no pude concentrarme en clase. Así que hice una jodida bola de papel y se la tiré a la cabeza. Ella se dio la vuelta y me hizo una delicada sonrisa. Qué demonios? No se supone que esa sea la reacción que tenga una jodida chica a la que acaban de dar! Debe haberse dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. Y entonces puede ser que me este volviendo loco también, contándole al jodido portátil este tipo de cosas.

**12º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque la maldita es demasiado protectora. La forma en que se ocupó del jodido renacuajo protegiéndole en sus brazos porque yo le "intimidara" es demasiado irritante, maldita sea. Me hace querer molestarle todavía más. Pero ese jodido lado suyo es uno de los que más me gustan. Cómo jodidamente cuida del equipo cuando al principio nadie se preocupaba de nosotros porque éramos un equipo de perdedores. E incluso ahora… Eh! Se supone que tengo que escribir comentarios de porque mierda la detesto, no alabanzas. Ves, esto es lo que me provoca. Me hace parecer un jodido estúpido y lo odio, joder.

**11º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque ella es demasiado inocente para su propio bien. Es ajena a las miradas de admiración que recibe todos los días de mierda. Hoy casi una docena de tíos la observaba con lujuria y corrí por todas partes para hacer de sus vidas un jodido infierno. Y ella ni si quiera se dio cuenta. Pero hombre, por qué estoy dándole tanto bombo a la jodida manager? Tsch… soy estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… un auténtico jodido estúpido.

**10ª RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque es demasiado inteligente. Siempre se me ocurre alguna jodida excusa para estar con ella…por-porque yo podría hacer de su vida un infierno y no es porque jodidamente me guste estar con ella, sino porque me encanta torturarla. Tsch, y la jodida manager siempre ve a través de mí. Puede ver a través de las cosas inútiles pero no de las importantes. Jodida manager!

**9º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque me hace parecer un estúpido. Hoy por ejemplo, hablándole a un jodido portátil y ahora me estoy quedando sin ideas de porqué no la necesito. Que mierda de vida.

**8º RAZÓN. **No la necesito porque nunca me hace caso. Recuerdo cuando le entregué la jodida carta antes del partido contra los Hakushu Dinosaurios. La gilipollas la rompió delante de mí diciéndome que estaba preocupada de que me lesionasen. Esas palabras me provocaron una reacción alérgica haciendo que mi jodido corazón se acelerara. Maldita jodida manager!

**7º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque siempre se enoja cuando la gente le pregunta si ella es mi novia. Es tan jodidamente malo ser mi novia? Mierda de vida! De hecho, no creo que quiera ser su jodido novio. Muy bien, adelante con la siguiente razón… antes de que te destruya, jodido portátil.

**6 RAZÓN.** No la necesito por su inocente y adicta sonrisa. Joder! Justo ahora pensé que lo que más odio es verla llorando y frunciendo el ceño. Porque su jodida sonrisa hace que mi mundo sea muchísimo mejor… joder! Ni en el infierno creo que la odie, pero lo hice! Mierda! Estos días no estoy siendo yo mismo si estoy con ella!

**5º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque llora demasiado. Te lo dije, no me gusta ver su cara llorosa. Es porque hace que mi corazón encoja y es muy doloroso! Y joder, no sé porqué me siento asi. Mierda! Ella llora cuando está triste, llora cuando está preocupada y llora cuando estoy herido. Y joder después de todo esto, me odio a mí mismo porque soy una de las razones por las que llora. Como dije, por qué estoy dándole explicaciones a un jodido portátil!

**4º RAZÓN.** NO la necesito porque cocina demasiado bien. Joder! Su comida cuando estuvimos en Las Vegas fue tan buena que lo eché de menos cuando no volvió a cocinarnos más. Joder! Sólo necesito pedírselo una vez más, pero no soy el tipo de tío que va pidiendo un jodido favor y mucho menos ella! Joder! Realmente odio esta mierda de vida.

**3º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque actúa como una madre con nosotros. Me recuerda demasiado a mi madre a quien jodidamente quería mucho. Joder! Eso significa que la quiero jodidamente demasiado? No es el amor por un amigo un animal, sino otro tipo de amor… alo más… y entonces suspiras, tu, jodido portátil! No te contaré nada más.

**2º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque tiene todo lo que una chica debería ser. Ella es perfecta. Joder, tan jodidamente perfecta que da miedo. Volviendo a un flashback cuando la jodida reportera nos preguntó qué tipo de chica nos gustaba, y en serio, quería responderle, "Mira a nuestra jodida manager!"

**1º RAZÓN.** No la necesito porque me doy cuenta de que la quiero. Mierda, esta charla con mi portátil me hace darme cuenta de que estoy jodidamente enamorado de ella. Su risa, su sonrisa… hace que mi mundo brile. Con ella a mi lado hace que me sienta jodidamente completo. Su belleza, sus comidas… Nunca lo olvidaría. Cómo sería el sabor y la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, su cabello rojizo en mis manos, sus suaves manos en mis ásperas manos, ese cuerpo delgado en mis brazos y que me entregue su corazón solamente a mí… Y por qué diablos estoy contándoselo a un jodido portátil y no a ella…

"Estás enamorado Hiruma-kun?" Preguntó una dulce voz familiar. Me di la vuelta rápidamente y más o menos cerré el portátil.

"Jodida manager! Qué demonios estás hacienda aquí?" Le pregunté de nuevo añadí, "Viste lo que había escrito en el jodido portátil?"

"Sólo la última parte! Podría decir que estás locamente enamorado de ella, Hiruma kun". Ella respondió mientras me sonreía. Ahí estaba… mi reacción alérgica se disparaba de nuevo y rápidamente desvié la mirada antes de que pudiera ver mi jodida cara roja.

"Por qué demonios estás aquí?" Pregunté de nuevo.

"Olvidé mi bufanda", contestó.

"Pero ya es de noche. Por qué no le pediste al jodido canijo que viniera contigo?" Le pregunté.

"Como dices, ya es de noche y no podía dejar que sena caminase fuera en la noche", me conestó.

"Eres una joddia chica y te preocupas por el jodido canijo. Joder! Estas son las jodidas cosas por las que te odio". Le grité y me levanter.

"Hiruma-kun?" Murmuró confusa.

"Vamos. Te acompañaré a casa jodida manager". Dije. Algún día le confesaré mis sentimientos y esperaré por una jodida buena respuesta.


End file.
